The new girl
by Seafire21
Summary: Percy is directing a deep sea diving activity at camp half blood. The first day, Piper and Hazel show up with a new girl, with eyes brighter than the sea. Will Percy Jackson be surprised to find that he has a fifteen year old sister, who has his abilities and more? What quest will she be sent on? All Characters besides Bermuda belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is the first Chapter of my new story: The new Girl. I love comments and if I get 5 comments and 15 views, I will update in less than a week. I know the beginning is slightly slow, but I promise it will get better!**

Hazel walked along the strawberry patch of camp half blood. She was patiently waiting for Piper to come out of her cabin so that they could get ready for deep sea diving. It was a new activity provided at camp half blood, directed by Percy. He had managed to guilt all of his friends to support him and sign up for it.

As she scanned around, looking for Piper, Hazel noticed voices coming from the Big House. The first she identified with Chiron, the head Camp director. But the second, she had never heard before. It was a girl's voice, and Hazel could not prevent herself from snooping a bit. She quietly made her way to the window, peering into it.  
The girl looked about fifteen. Thin, but short for her age, about Hazel's height. She had long brown hair, falling in subtle waves and ending midway down the girl's back. She had an average tan, and her back was turned.

Hazel waited until the girl turned. Her eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen. Her face was thin, and she had a large turquoise streak in her hair, the exact color of her eyes.

Chiron smiled at the girl. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Bermuda!"

Her name was Bermuda. Hazel could not wait to introduce herself, she seemed strong, and like a good friend to have.

"Whatcha doing?" Piper walked up to Hazel, and Bermuda turned to look out the window, hearing her.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way to deep sea diving, we're going to be late." Hazel replied, grabbing Piper's arm and pulling her.

"Hold on girls." Chiron walked out of the front door of the big house, followed by Bermuda. "This is the newest camper, Bermuda. We are not sure of her godly parent, but I would appreciate it if you would show her around camp.

Piper smiled. "We would love to Chiron, but we are actually on our way to our first deep sea diving class."

"Not a problem. Bermuda has told me she has quite the liking to water." He winked at Piper and Hazel. They looked at each other, knowingly. They wanted to introduce her to Percy really badly now.

"No problem. Bermuda, come on, we've got people for you to meet!" Hazel said, motioning for her to follow them. Chiron waved and went into the Big House, a wide smile spread across his face.

**Can you guess who Bermuda's parent might be? I made it obvious on purpose. What will happen when Percy meets his sister? Comment first and I will make a character with the name of your choice, with the personality of your choice in the next chapter. Just leave the name and personality in the comment! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the new chapter for my story the new girl. Hope you guys enjoy! Please comment if you want me to continue writing it! Thanks!**

Percy smiled wickedly at his friends. He had done it. Convinced all of his friends to sign up for his new deep sea diving class. He looked at Jason, and gave him a wild grin. Jason was the son of Jupiter, (Zeus for you Greek demigods like me!) and Percy knew he was terrified to go deep sea diving. Jason was barely willing to take a shower, out of the fear that Poseidon would hurt (or drown) him. In a way Percy felt really bad, but he knew he would pay for it when Jason started instructing Leo to build Percy a pair of wings. Then Percy would be electrocuted by an angry Zeus when Jason made him take flying lessons. But hey, what are cousins for?

"Percy, seriously! Don't make us do this! Oh my gods, your dad is going to kill Jason!" Annabeth gave Percy one of her famous glares, reserved especially for Seaweed brain. Her stormy grey eyes bore into him.

"Stop it, Annabeth! It burns!" Percy squealed, falling to the ground and dramatically rolling around.

Leo walked towards the beach and stopped dead when he saw Percy on the ground. "Oh great. I swear I didn't do it, I haven't started a fire in months!"

Jason laughed, realizing that Leo thought that Percy was doing the classic 'Stop, Drop, and Roll', as if he had caught on fire. Frank emerged from the ocean in front of him, in the form of a large fish, and transformed back into his usual self, rolling in the sand with laughter, obviously at Leo.

Leo's face turned a crimson red but he quickly covered it up by saying a witty comment, causing fresh laughter, and heavy breathing from all of them. The laughter ended, but started up again when Leo commented on the tears pouring from Franks eyes, and asked him if he needed a tissue.

This is the image that Piper, Hazel, and Bermuda saw as they walked onto the beach. As soon as the laughter died down, all eyes were on the three as they made their way towards the beach. Hazel and Piper smiled, and Bermuda looked uncertain. Percy, and Leo were in shock as their mouths hung open. Jason and Frank looked confused, and Annabeth smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. When Bermuda started running towards the sea, as if in a trance, no one could take their eyes off of the mesmerizing new girl, who had not yet spoken a single word.

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to give it a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you all like it. And thank you to my first commenter on this story: JerJer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so I am in shock right now. The girls are all raising their eyebrows at me, waiting for me to catch on. Jason and Frank don't have a clue why we are all looking surprised, but luckily Leo looked shocked with me. It really didn't fully sink in what was going on until the girl started running towards the sea. All I could tell was that she was exhausted, which did not match the fresh Camp Half Blood shirt she must have just been given.

I watched as the girl plunged underwater, and rose minutes later, looking excited and rejuvenated. She jogged towards us, with a mischievous side grin on her face. And do her eyes look familiar? She laughed in a way reserved only for troublemakers.

"Hey! Sorry Piper, and Hazel, I hadn't slept in days and I could barely speak. But as you can tell I feel much better now!" The girl announced, looking like she just ate ten pounds of sugar, though she couldn't weigh much more than one hundred pounds.

"Bermuda, we would like to introduce you to our friends," Hazel said to the girl, who's name must be Bermuda. Seriously, why does she look so familiar? Oh, wait, did she just come out of the water looking completely dry? NO WAY!

** Bermuda's POV**

So, I looked at Hazel and grinned. Great, she's calling me Bermuda. I should mention that I hate when people say my name.

"Um, great. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Breezy." My mother always called me Bermuda, and insisted that everyone else do the same. Now was my chance to get a nickname.

"All right. Well Breezy, these are our friends," Piper told me. She pointed to an Asian looking boy with short hair. "This is Frank, he's sixteen, son of Mars, and Roman." Next she pointed to Hazel. "You know Hazel, she just turned fourteen, daughter of Pluto, is also Roman." Then she pointed to a blonde girl with grey eyes. "This is Annabeth. She's seventeen, a daughter of Athena, and Greek. She's been here since she was seven." Annabeth smiled warmly at me. Piper pointed to a blonde boy with tan skin. "This is Jason. He's sixteen, son of Jupiter, and Roman. I am Piper, age fifteen, daughter of Aphrodite, and Greek." She pointed at a tan boy with curly black hair and brown eyes. "This is Leo. He's fifteen, almost sixteen, a son of Hephaestus, and Greek." Leo grinned at me in a mischievous kind of way. Then Leo announced in a loud way, "And finally, the great hero of the Titan War! The courageous, famous, dazzling, Percy Jackson! Seventeen years old, the son of Poseidon, a Greek, and the hero of the world!" Leo grinned evilly at Percy and Percy stuck his tongue out at him. "And he is also probably your brother." Leo added quickly. The others glared at him, angry.

"Ignore Leo. He's extremely annoying and stupid." Hazel told me, grabbing my arm. "Oh yeah, and how old are you?" she asked me.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"I think that we took up all the lesson time for deep sea diving. Oh well, better go!" Hazel told everyone. All of them cheered happily. It seemed like only Percy and I were actually disappointed at this news.

I looked longingly at the water, wishing I could go in again, but Hazel pulled me forward, telling me something about dinner and Capture the flag. Percy was looking at me like he really wanted to talk to me, but decided not to. When I finally got out of my thoughts, Hazel was telling me something about a Campfire that changed color and size depending on the Camp's mood. Weird!

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 3. It is a little longer than the last ones, but the longer chapter is next. Thanks to ****_Daedricdragon and JerJer for reviewing, and to Lina324 and Daedricdragon for following my story! I will have the next chapter up in a few days. _****Oh, and here is a contest: **

**Who's nickname is Pinecone face in PJO? The first person to comment with the right answer gets to choose the name for my next OOC! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: Hey Guys! I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. I have been having a bit of writers block. But I hope you like this next chapter!**

Percy POV:

So far my day has been very interesting. I have to admit, it's not as interesting as some of the quests I've been on, but still. All I had been originally expecting today was to have a good laugh over Jason and hang out with my friends. Since it was Friday, I was even expecting to win a good game of Capture the Flag against the Ares cabin. But was I really prepared to find out I had a sister?

Hazel seems like she has found a new best friend. She, Breezy, Piper, and Annabeth have been hanging out and talking all day. I on the other hand, have not even had the chance to talk to her yet.

I am silently watching them talk, but realize I am overthinking things. Maybe she isn't my sister. It is not like she's been claimed yet. Maybe everyone's initial thoughts were wrong.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, what are you thinking about?" Annabeth stands behind me and looks at me quizzically.

"Oh, hey. What is going on?" I ask.

"Come on Percy, we are all going to take Breezy down to the armory to find her a weapon. You have to come." She drags me over to the dinner table and forces me to sit next to Breezy. I nod at her and she grins at me mischievously. I really get a good look at her eyes for the first time. They really are brighter blue than mine!

"Hi Percy. Annabeth has told me a lot about you. Don't worry, over all mostly good things. Mostly." She tells me this and laughs.

It is at this moment that I instantly like her. She smells like the ocean, and her laugh reminds me of waves crashing on a beach.

I pull out my pen and uncap it. Riptide appears and I grin at the amazed look Breezy gives it.

"Stop showing off, Seaweed Brain, and let's go!" Annabeth demands, and Breezy giggles.

I take the lead on the way to the armory, and Leo acts as the tour guide. Just as the tour turns to a conversation about a prank pulled by Leo, Travis, and Connor, we approach the armory.

Hazel looks uncertain, but grins when Breezy runs right in, towards all the dangerous weapons. It became clear to everyone that she was definitely a Greek demigod when she didn't even notice the Danger sign. I follow her in and choose a sword similar to the design of Riptide, handing it to her. She takes it and looks at it uncertainly, but quickly becoming accustomed to its weight. We did a quick duel and I analyzed her abilities. She could handle a sword well, but it didn't come as naturally to her as I had expected it to.

**Breezy POV:**

I am realizing quickly that I am not very good at using a sword. My hand is shaky against the weight, and I can't perform a simple block nearly as well as Percy could. My arm became tired, and I laid the sword on a nearby table. Percy looked disappointed, and so did the others. I looked around the room and felt like I wanted to go to the back closet. I have no idea why, I just feel like I need to. I make my way over there, and Percy follows me.

"Breezy, what are you doing?..."

I ignore him because all I really care about right now is opening those doors. I put pull on the door handle and look inside. I looked at all the weapons but felt drawn to a particular one. I pull it out and hold it in my hand, turning around. Everyone's eyes widened at me when they saw what I was holding.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I have wanted to do one of these for a while now. I promise to update within a couple days if a get a few reviews. **


End file.
